narutolendasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sasuke Uchiha
'Perfil' Estréia Manga Capítulo # 3 Anime '''Naruto Episódio # 1 '''Filme Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash na Terra da Neve Video Game Naruto: Clash of Ninja OVA''' Encontrar o Trevo de Quatro Folhas Vermelho!' '''Aparece em' Anime, Manga Jogo e Filme Atores de voz Inglês '''Yuri Lowenthal '''Japonês Noriaki Sugiyama Espanhol Víctor Ugarte (América Latina) Francês Christophe Hespel Pessoal Data de nascimento Arquivo:Símbolo_do_nascimento_de_Sasuke.png 23 de julho Gênero Arquivo:Masculino.png Masculino Idade Parte I: 13/12 Parte II: 16 ' Altura' Parte I: 150,8 centímetros - 153,2 centímetros Parte II: 168 centímetros ' Peso ' Parte I: 42,2 kg - 43,5 kg Parte II: 52,2 kg Tipo sanguíneo AB Kekkei Genkai Arquivo:Sharingan.png Sharingan Arquivo:Mangeikon_Sharingan.png Eterno Mangekyou Sharingan Arquivo:Blaze_Release.png Lançamento incêndio Classificação Missing-nin Afiliação ' ' Arquivo:Símbolo_Konoha.pngKonoha Arquivo:Otogakure_(_Som).pngOtogakure Arquivo:Akatsuki.pngAkatsuki Equipe Equipe de Kakashi Arquivo:Equipe_do_som!.pngQuatro som Taka Arquivo:Clã_Uchiha.pngClã Uchiha Classificar Ninja Posição Genin Registo Ninja 012606 Academia Grad. Idade 12 Família Fugaku Uchiha (Pai) Mikoto Uchiha (Mãe) Itachi Uchiha (Irmão) Tipo Natureza Arquivo:Incêndio_Simbolo_Elementar.pngLançamento incêndio Arquivo:Fogo.pngLançamento de fogo Arquivo:Relâmpago.pngLançamento de relâmpago Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke Uzhiha(うちは サスケ Uchiha Sasuke?) é um personagem fictício da franquia Naruto, criado por Masashi Kishimoto. Ele é rival da personagem principal da série, Naruto Uzumaki. O estilo de Sasuke trouxe problemas para Kishimoto enquanto desenhava o mangá, mas posteriormente ele passou a apreciar desenhá-lo.12 No anime e no mangá, Sasuke é membro do Clã Uchiha, uma habilidosa família de ninjas da Vila Oculta da Folha. Seu objetivo inicial na série é vingar a destruição de seu clã matando seu irmão, Itachi Uchiha, tarefa que tenta cumprir a qualquer custo. Inicialmente frio e guiado pela vingança, posteriormente forma amizades com outros personagens, particularmente com Naruto, que passa a considerar como rival. Arquivo:Sasuke_7.jpg 'História' Sasuke é um personagem do clã uchiha que procura vingança de seu irmão Itachi uchiha que aniquilou todo o seu clã. No início da série, Sasuke acompanha o Time 7 em diversos treinamentos e missões. Após seu encontro com Orochimaru, que passa a manipulá-lo, Sasuke começa a agir independentemente de Naruto e Sakura, buscando seus próprios oponentes e treinando com Kakashi sozinho. Após o retorno de Itachi e ser derrotado por ele, Sasuke se mostra insatisfeito com o que aprendeu como membro do Time 7. Acreditando que Orochimaru lhe dará a força necessária para matar Itachi, Sasuke parte com ele, cortando seus laços com Konoha. Naruto o segue para impedir sua partida e os dois se enfrentam. Apesar de tentar matar Naruto, Sasuke não tem coragem para fazê-lo e vai para o esconderijo de Orochimaru, pronto para se fortalecer a qualquer custo. Após dois anos e meio, Sasuke, convencido que aprendeu tudo que podia com seu novo mestre, se volta contra Orochimaru antes que o mesmo consiga roubar seu corpo. Orochimaru tenta forçar uma troca de corpos, mas Sasuke reverte o processo e absorve Orochimaru, partindo em seguida para encontrar Itachi. Para issso formou a equipe Hebi formada por Suigetsu, Karin e Juugo. Seu irmão morre após uma longa batalha e Sasuke acaba capturado por Madara Uchiha, que lhe conta que foi o alto-escalão de Konoha que enviou Itachi para aniquilar seu clãn para poupar Sasuke. Itachi, por ama-lo e se deixou ser morto. Entristecido com a revelação de que seu irmão fez tudo que podia por ele, Sasuke decide se vingar de Konoha. Sasuke se aliou a Akatsuki, organização em que Itachi fazia parte que estava com planos de atacar Konoha e com esse novo objetivo formou-se a nova equipe Taka. Mas insatisfeito decidiu agir sozinho e matou Danzo (o sexto hokage). Logo após esta intensa luta, ele luta contra kakashi hatake, kakashi mostra que ainda é muito mais forte que Sasuke, então naruto chega impedindo que kakashi mate sasuke, então sasuke fica irritado e decidiu dominar o poder de Itachi para atacar Konoha e matar Naruto. 'Habilidades' Sasuke sempre se mostrou capaz de utilizar a maioria das habilidades ninja com facilidade. No início da série, ele é bastante habilidoso nas técnicas próprias de seu clã, que se baseiam em golpes com armas e sopros de fogo, talentos que continua a desenvolver conforme o enredo prossegue. Junto com Kakashi, dominou o Chidori, uma técnica do elemento Raiton. Durante o anime, Sasuke domina varias técnicas derivadas do Chidori até alcançar a técnica mais poderosa do elemento trovão chamada Kirin. Outra habilidade de seu clã é o Sharingan, uma técnica visual que lhe permite visualizar e consequentemente prever ataques de inimigos. Ele aprimora tal técnica, que inicialmente o permite ver objetos em alta velocidade e atualmente o permite prever os movimentos de terceiros. Ele também pode usar a técnica para criar ilusões que manipulam e confundem seus oponentes.De alguma forma, Itachi passa para Sasuke parte de suas ténicas, fazendo-o despertar seu Mangekyou Sharingan. Com o mangenkyou sharingan, Sasuke consegue desenvolver o Amateratsu, técnica que consiste me um fogo negro indestrutível transmitido pelo olhar e tambem aprende a dominar o Susano'o, técnica que pertencia a Itachi que no decorrer do anime foi se aprimorando áte alcançar o domínio total A influência de Orochimaru também é um elemento recorrente nas habilidades de Sasuke. Após seu primeiro encontro com o vilão, no Exame Chunnin, Sasuke é marcado com um Selo Amaldiçoado que lhe aumenta temporariamente força e velocidade quando está ativo. O uso repetido do selo por parte de Sasuke o leva a desejar mais poder e o leva a um segundo nível, alterando ainda mais sua aparência. Itachi remove Orochimaru e o selo amaldiçoado do corpo de Sasuke durante sua batalha final. Quando Sasuke começa a treinar com Orochimaru, suas habilidades físicas aumentam em grande escala e ele passa a ser capaz de invocar cobras e pássaros para ajudá-lo em batalhas. Além das técnicas que aprende, Sasuke também teve acesso a algumas das habilidades mais comuns de Orochimaru durante o tempo em que o absorveu em seu corpo, conseguindo se recuperar de ferimentos e regurgitar novos corpos para si mesmo. Usou essas habilidades contra seu irmão, Itachi Uchiha, durante a luta Sasuke fica fraco e não consegue suprir o poder de Orochimaru, que acaba sendo libertado de seu corpo, mas após isso Itachi o sela para sempre no jarro do Susano'o, e assim Sasuke perde o Selo Amaldiçoado e todas as outras técnicas de Orochimaru. 'Photos' Arquivo:Sasuke_7.jpg Arquivo:Sasuke_8.jpg Arquivo:Sasuke_22.jpg Arquivo:Sasuke_Susano'o.jpg Arquivo:Sasuke-Akatsuki_1.jpg Arquivo:Sasuke-Akatsuki_3.jpg Arquivo:Sasuke_Shippuuden_Possuido_1.jpg Arquivo:Sasuke_Shippuuden_Possuido_2.jpg Arquivo:Sasuke_Akatsuki_e_Danzou_1.jpg Categoria:Clã Uchiha Categoria:Personagens